That Day It Rained
by Kisa Touya
Summary: A short SasuNaru one-shot. A promise and a rainy day.


Hey, guys this is a short SasuNaru oneshot so if you don't like it please don't read. The medical conditions may not be accurate so I apologize. I know I should really be finishing my other fic, but I couldn't pass this up. Please enjoy! WARNING: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

That Day It Rained

Naruto was sick. It started rather harmlessly, a normal cough when he had a slight cold. The calm before the storm they say. Sasuke hates himself for not noticing sooner because Naruto never has colds. The blond always brushed his concerns off.

It wasn't until he coughed up blood that a panicky Sasuke dragged him to the hospital. That day, the blond boy was diagnosed with lung cancer, the last stage, uncurable.

Naruto stayed in that hospital for months. Sasuke never missed a day to visit him, sitting as long as he could beside his lover's bed. He always made sure to kiss him and say "I love you".

Naruto would always smile at him. "Don't give me that look teme…I'll be fine…I'll be up and kicking your ass before you know it!"

Sasuke would be more convinced if he didn't hack up a lung after. The raven-haired male watched as his light got paler and paler. Naruto's condition worsened. That day, the doctor finally told them he had about a week left to live.

Naruto tried to give his love a reassuring smile as the other boy cried silent tears, but it turned out as a weak twitch of his lips. "I told you, you'll be fine teme…"

Sasuke squeezed the fragile hand in his palm. He noticed that Naruto said you and not I. He shook his head as if trying to convince himself the blond boy was not the one dying in front of his eyes.

"Hey Sasuke, look at me…" He looked up, ingraining every detail of his lover's face into his mind.

"Promise me one thing okay? You can't forget me and you have to wait at least a month before you find a new lover alright? Cause if you don't, I'll cry…" The blond held out his pinky.

"I'll only love you forever and always dobe." He hooked his finger with the other's.

"Remember, I'll always be there for you Sasuke." That day, Naruto passed away and Sasuke shut down.

The day Naruto's coffin was buried in the dark earth was the day Sasuke lost the will to live. He locked himself in "their" room, murmuring quietly to an invisible figure.

"Hey dobe…Why aren't you answering? You're never quiet…You know, sometimes I really want to forget. I'm sorry, I know I'm selfish. Maybe we'll be luckier next time right?" He got up and walked out, locking the door to "their" room. He didn't dare look back. That day, Sasuke began to forget.

Sakura was relieved when Sasuke finally agreed to step out of the house and see a movie. As they were walking down the street, Sakura sighed.

"Ah, Naruto would've loved this movie…" She gasped and immediately regretted mentioning the blond's name in front of the dark-haired male. She looked over at Sasuke, analyzing his expression.

A confused look flashed across the male's features. "Naruto? Who's that? Your friend?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Sasuke-kun…" "Come on we don't want to be late right?" The pink-haired girl watched as one of her best friends strolled ahead. She felt a flash of pain.

A week later, Sasuke completely erased his blond lover from his mind. Nobody said anything, deeming his memory loss as a coping method.

A week after that, Sasuke randomly picked up a girl from the café "they" used to go to all the time. Sasuke smirked as he watched the ecstatic girl light up when he offered to take her out on a date. The day Sasuke took her out was the day it started to rain.

The two strolled down the street under an umbrella, the rain pouring over their heads.

Sasuke thought he heard something. 'It must be my imagination,' he thought and turned his attention back to the chattering girl whose name he couldn't even remember.

There was a faint whisper, "You promised teme…" That day, it rained so heavily that a flood carried Sasuke's life away and into the warm arms of his forgotten lover.

"Hey, you broke two of our promises teme!"

"I know dobe…I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, I still love you. At least you remember me now or else I'll really kill you. But I never knew you'd join me here so soon…"

"I love you too. You should be glad I'm here with you."

"I am…don't ever leave me."

"Of course not…"

The day it stopped raining was the day of Sasuke's funeral. He was buried right next to his first and last love. Sakura looked up at the eclipse in the sky, her vision a little blurry.

"You guys are finally together again, huh? Are you two happy now? Naruto, Sasuke-kun, you guys left me all alone. So selfish…"

Lee put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Let's go Sakura-chan. We should give them some time alone."

"You're right," she turned towards their tombstones one last time.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I always knew you two could never live without each other, but I'll still miss my best friends. Goodbye…" She left the field, trailing after the bushy-browed boy.

As the sun peeked out from behind the moon, Sakura swore she heard familiar voices beside her.

"We miss you too Sakura-chan!"

"You're so noisy dobe…"

"Shut up, teme!"

"Whatever. Thanks though Sakura, really."

The voices disappeared. Sakura felt tears form in her eyes again. The eclipse passed and everything went back to normal.


End file.
